Traditionally, the electrical connection of emergency lighting equipment to the utility AC line (e.g., 120 volts, 230 volts, etc.) is made in an electrical box or junction box that is separate or outside from the lighting equipment. The electrical box is recessed or surface-mounted on a wall or a ceiling. Some types of equipment include a power cord and plug for connection to a regular power outlet.